Sailor Moon T: Pt 1: Troubled Times
by SamuraiBlossom
Summary: A mysterious girl enters the lives of the Sailor senshi: but is she good or evil? Can Usagi and the others trust her? Part One in a series, my first SM fic, so please R&R! ^.^


1 Sailor Moon T: Sailor Earth Series  
  
Disclaimer and Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon, I am simply writing a fanfic I made up that goes along with the plot of the Sailor Moon animated series. This is also my first SM fanfic that I have written, and I decided that I wanted to make it a fairly long series, so I hope you enjoy! ^.^ I plan on updating it frequently and adding on more chapters, it depends how much response I get from this.  
  
~Written by: SamuraiBlossom~  
  
2 Part One: In The Beginning of Time  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Troubled Times  
  
  
  
The day was quiet…almost TOO quiet. Usagi sat on the park bench, staring off into space as she waited for her friends to show up, a light breeze drifting peacefully through her long, blond pigtails. She sighs…usually late for appointments to meet up with the others, this time she is early…MUCH too early. Perhaps this was because for once she and her friends would be doing something she REALLY enjoyed…spending the day at the carnival, eating cotton candy and having a good time. It would be a nice break from the usual stresses in her life, such as school, being a teen, and most of all bearing the title of Sailor Moon. She checks her watch impatiently, hoping they arrive soon, when she hears a noise from not too far off.  
  
Hmmm…that must be them finally!  
  
Her face lights up with a smile, and she stands to greet her friends, only to find a complete stranger walking down the dirt path towards her…she frowns a bit, but then she becomes curious. Who is this girl?…Usagi has never seen her before, at least not around here. She watches, intrigued by the strange girl. She takes notice of the girl's appearance; long, chocolate brown hair that reaches the girl's hips, braided into a long, thick rope and tied off at the bottom with a purple bow; matching eyes, slightly amber in color; rather short, perhaps about 5'1" or so, with a slender built and a delicate facial structure; clad in a pair of jeans, a purple tank top, and black boots to finish off the look. Finally, Usagi confirms that she has definitely never seen her around before.  
  
What is it about her?….I sense something there, but I don't know what…or why….Maybe I should just introduce myself, she's probably new around here and may need some friends.  
  
Nodding to herself, Usagi steps out right in front of the girl, obstructing her path. "HI! My name is Usagi, and I haven't seen you around before…are you new here?"  
  
Usagi is almost taken aback by the girl's reaction. Slowly, she drops her gaze down upon Usagi, being just slightly taller than her, and frowns in a cold, icy way, enough to make Usagi back down right away.  
  
"Oh….I'm sorry, that was rude of me…." Usagi sits on the bench as the other girl tosses her long, brown braided hair over her shoulder and gives Usagi a dirty look, and continues on her way, wherever she may be headed.  
  
Whoa…that was weird….and creepy too, I never saw a look like that from anyone before, except maybe from one of our enimies…but she's not an enemy, she's just a girl, I can't let myself think that way just because of her reaction to my greeting….  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi leaps into the air, taken surprise. "AHHHHH!!!!…" Usagi steadies herself, breathing heavily and trying to calm her heart, when she looks up and notices it's only Ami, staring at her slightly confused.  
  
"Sorry to frighten you, Usagi…I shouldn't have snuck up on you without warning, but you seemed so deep in through and I didn't know how else to get your attention." The blue-haired senshi put the book she was carrying down on the bench and took a seat beside her friend. "The others should be here very soon, Rei and Minako both had prior engagements, and Makoto was running the bake sale today and won't get done for a half hour, at least."  
  
Usagi nods, her mind drifting off again. That other girl had just seemed to odd to her, for almost no reason at all. She's just the quiet type, that's all…she didn't mean to give me that look, or to walk away from me so quickly. I have to stop being so assuming….  
  
"Usagi, you seem to be thinking about something and I don't know what…mind sharing?" Ami looks over at her friend, concern in her deep aqua eyes as she waits for her distressed friend to respond.  
  
Usagi shakes her head, causing her long, golden locks to move from side to side. "It's nothing, Ami…some new girl I saw walking down the path just gave me a cold look when I tried to introduce myself to her. I shouldn't be so disturbed by that incident, but I am."  
  
Ami smiles at her friend. "No, that's nothing to worry about. I'm sure she didn't mean to look at you that way, she's just new here probably and might be a bit shy, maybe you will see her again really soon, and then you can introduce yourself. She may have been in a hurry to get somewhere."  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!! Boy, I know I am late and all, and I KNOW it's my fault, just please forgive me!!!!!  
  
Ami and Usagi turn to see Minako running down the path, panting heavily as she kicks up dirt behind her, stumbling over her own two feet. She is dressed in her best outfit, her long, golden tresses flowing around her as she finally comes to a stop, out of breath.  
  
"No, Minako, it's okay. In fact, we are still waiting for Rei and Makoto to arrive. And with any luck, Mamoru will be able to make it, but he is very busy with his studies right now." As Ami says this, Usagi face falls, moping over this fact. How she wished Mamoru wasn't so studious…but in the end, he usually did find time for his sweetheart somehow, and she knew that later tonight he had planned a dinner date for just the two of them at a fancy restaurant, so that lifted the young blonde's spirits right away.  
  
Minako takes a seat besides Usagi, sighing heavily. This causes the shorter blonde to look over at her friend curiously. "Something wrong, Minako? You seem tense today, and you are all done up and fancy…"  
  
Minako's sky blue eyes turn to meet Usagi's sapphire blue eyes. "It's Brad….I don't think he notices me at all, and I know he's at the carnival because he is in charge of one of the rides, and I really want him to at least look at me, you know what I mean? I've had my heart set on him for almost a year now, I think it's time for things to change…."  
  
Ami turns, listening in on her friend's dilemma. "It'll be okay, Minako. These things can take time, I'm sure he's not purposely ignoring you. Maybe today you two can have a good conversation about this, what do you think?" "Yeah," interjects Usagi. "Ami is right, the two of you need to sit down and talk to each other, even though I know that is much easier said than done."  
  
Minako smiles, delighted at how much her friends care. "Thanks for the advice, you guys. Maybe on Brad's break, the two of us can go eat someplace and have a discussion, and I hope that he at least understands how much I feel for him."  
  
Ami and Minako begin to talk more about Brad, but Usagi starts to zone out once again, her mind going off someplace else…back to that strange girl. In her mind, she could still see those coffee-colored eyes with the slight yellow tint staring down at her, almost piercing her soul….turning her heart to stone and causing fear to invade her heart…..  
  
"But actually, I think I have some bad news too…" Ami trailed off, snapping Usagi back to attention. "Huh?" Usagi questioned with a tilt of her head. "How bad is it?…"  
  
Ami looked up skywards, her eyes brimming with tears. "I hate to break it to you guys…but I won't be around for much longer, I'm afraid…" This causes Usagi to widen her eyes, a look of fear crossing her face "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE DYING?!?!"  
  
Ami looks over at her aghast friend, and finds herself chuckling just a bit. "Oh, no Usagi, you have it all wrong…." Her expression then turns serious once more. "It's almost as bad though, at least to me it is…because I am so close to all of you, you're really good friends to me and we've been through pretty much everything together….but I have no choice, it's my mother's decision, really…."  
  
Minako watched sadly as her friend struggled to say what was bothering her so much. "Listen, Ami, maybe you should wait for the others first to say what's on your mind. This way we can all get the news at the same time. And I'm sure whatever it is, we can all find a way through it…heck, we've been in lots of tight spots, you know that." Smiles encouragingly at her troubled friend. "And besides, it seems we all have conflicts right now, we'll get through it together."  
  
Usagi smiles as well. "She's right, Ami, don't let it get to you, okay?"  
  
"Don't let what get to you?…." Usagi, Minako, and Ami turn around to see Makoto and Rei standing there, a bit puzzled at what might be going on and why Ami looks so devastated. The brunette pushes a strand of hair out of her face, then smiles. "Sorry if I am kinda late, but the bake sale went very good, and Rei stopped by to help. So, you guys ready for the carnival?"  
  
Usagi smiles happily, jumping from the bench. "OOOOOOH, YOU BET!!!! If only Mamoru could have come…." Usagi pouts a bit and sniffles, then brightens up again. "BUT, tonight is that dinner date! And I'm sure it will be very romantic, indeed!"  
  
Rei smirks, "Yeah, Usagi…as long as you can manage to keep spaghetti sauce stains from covering your dress, I'm sure everything will run just smoothly." Ami giggles at this, while Makoto shakes her head, teardropping. "Hopefully Mamoru will keep her in order…."  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Usagi scowls, crossing her arms. "Ummm…I think we should get going, everyone, the carnival is going to be crowded shortly." Ami interjects, as the group of 5 girls starts their way out of the park, walking towards the carnival grounds, which is really only a short distance away. Minako takes the opportunity, and looks over at Ami. "Do you want to tell us now?….  
  
Ami stops, then nods. "I guess I can't hold this from any of you any longer….you see, my mother has been offered a very good job in medical practice, and the thing is….it's in England….so we're going to have to move away so she can get this dream job of hers, she's been waiting for the big promotion for a very long time now, and now her dreams are finally being realized. Not only that, but there is a university there and my mother would love it for me to apply there for studies once I am ready for college." Ami raises her eyes, looking at all her friend's stunned expressions, feeling her heart sink. I knew they wouldn't take this well…and neither can I…."Oh guys, I am so sorry for this…." Ami's eyes quickly flood with tears, as Usagi and the others all hug her at once, comforting their forlorn friend.  
  
"It'll be okay, Ami…." Says Rei in a soothing voice, patting Ami delicately on the shoulder. "We're friends forever, you know that."  
  
Ami frowns and stands back from her friends. "But…what about the Sailor Scouts?….What will happen when I am no longer here to fight with you and help protect this world from harm?"  
  
The others are in silence as they contemplate this hard fact, not knowing the answer. Slowly, they start walking again towards the fairgrounds, not a single word passing amongst them as they try and take all this in at once. Usagi tries her best to understand what her friend is saying….but can't believe a word of it…her mind goes back to the very beginning, her and Ami had been the first two scouts….how could it end like this….  
  
A gasp from behind tears into Usagi's thoughts. "SAKASHA!!!!"  
  
Usagi turns and sees Rei waving wildly to someone across the street. Usagi looks to see who it is that has caught Rei's attention….then she gasps as well, but for a different reason…..for there, across the street from her and her friends, is the girl…..the one with the amber eyes and brown, braided hair…..  
  
Rei runs over to the girl, sounding very happy. "Oh, Sakasha! Were are you headed? The carnival? Come on, you can come with my friends and I and have a very nice day! You'll love it!"  
  
The brown haired girl, apparently named Sakasha, turns to Rei and smiles back, then says something in response, but Usagi cannot tell what. Who is she? And how does Rei of all people know her?….Hmmm….At least now I can keep an eye on her, there still is something very different about that girl, and I don't trust what I am feeling……  
  
To Be Continued…..  
  
I hope you are liking it so far ^_^ It took a few days but I am finally finished writing the First Chapter and have the basic idea for this story already completed. I will have Chapter Two up shortly….what will happen on Usagi and Mamoru's dinner date? What will the girls do about Ami's bad news? And, who is this girl and why does Usagi have suspicions about her? You'll find out soon enough! ^.^ 


End file.
